


MY TROLL IS THE ORIGINAL WRITER'S SON

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: AniManga Universe
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: AFTER REVIEWING COMMENTS A YOUNG A FRENCH GERMAN AMERICAN AUTHOR OF A REVIVED NOVEL SERIES FROM THE 90'S LOOSES CONFIDENCE IN HIMSELF BUT AS IT TURNS OUT THE COMMENTS WERE ACTUALLY FROM A INTERNET TROLL WHO IS ACTUALLY THE SON OF THE SERIES ORIGINAL WRITTER WANTING REVENGE ON HIM FOR WHAT HIS FATHER SAID ABOUT HOW MUCH IT SUCKS AND DESTROYING HIS LIFE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE REVENGE PART OF THE PLOT WAS BASED ON A EPISODE FROM MURDER SHE WROTE

STASAKI'S POV I WALKED OVER TO MY COMPUTER AND SAT DOWN WHAT'S THIS GASP THERE WAS A LONG PAUSE BEFORE I WENT THROUGH A RUSH OF EMOTIONS SLOWLY A SNEAKY SPREAD ACROSS MY FACE HNGMHM WELL WELL LOOKD LIKE IT'S MY LUCKY DAY TIME FOR SOME PAY BACK"


	2. Chapter 2

D'ACCORD NOW TO CHECK OUT THE COMMENTS


End file.
